


So Familiar a Gleam

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [14]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sappy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan talk and dance at their wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Familiar a Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 14's ficlet. Day late, dollar short. This is a short, fluffy thing. 
> 
> Song for the day is Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty

Ryan smiles as he and Michael dance around the dance floor to their wedding song. He hums along, watch Michael who is rolling his eyes, but still smiling back at Ryan. “Did you ever think this was going to happen?” 

“No. I figured we’d stay in the closet forever. Never dreamed you’d accidentally on purpose out us at the Olympics.” Michael smirks a little.

“Yeah, well. It’s been years, Mike. Nearly twenty years we’ve known each other and fifteen we’ve been lovers. I couldn’t keep lying. I’m only sorry I did it before your final race.”

“It’s okay. I still got gold,” Michael says, bending a little to kiss his husband. “I do wish you’d talked to me about it first.”

“I really didn’t mean to let it slip the way I did,” Ryan murmurs. “I never wanted to distract you before your final race.”

“I know. And I know we’d talked about coming out after Tokyo anyhow. Just the timing, really.”

“I know.” Ryan sighs and moves closer to Michael, laying his head on Michael’s chest. “At least your mom is here.”

“Mom and my sisters and their families. And Nicole is willing to let me spend time with Boomer.” Michael shrugs and wraps his arms around Ryan’s shoulders. “I love you. I wish you hadn’t outed us when you did, but I’m also glad you did. It means we can be together now.”

Ryan pulls back and smiles, then starts singing the song that comes on as their wedding songs ends. “I know you, I danced with you once upon a dream,” he sings softly, his steps and Michael’s matching up to the music as they drift into a waltz.

Michael smiles, his whole face lighting up. “You’re such a dork,” he says, leaning in and kissing Ryan. 

the end


End file.
